


the secrets we share

by L1ttleLon3ly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, all nct dream members mentioned, hyunjin is only mentioned but hes important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleLon3ly/pseuds/L1ttleLon3ly
Summary: Lee Jeno had everything he wanted, including Huang Renjun, and their cliche rom com life. But things can change a lot when a mysteryous boy come into their lives.





	the secrets we share

**Author's Note:**

> okay, maybe i like norenmin a little too much.  
> English is not my first language, and even though i proof read this like, 11 times, im dumb and mistakes happen, so please, hmu if something's wrong.  
> Also comments are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!

Lee Jeno had everything he wanted. His dad was a CEO and he would take his place someday. He had straight A’s, was the perfect son and one of the most popular kids in school. He was the ace of the basketball team and was pretty sure he would become team captain after Mark’s graduation. He had everything he wanted, including Huang Renjun.

Their story was like those rom coms cliches. The popular kid needs help in chinese (Jeno wanted English, but his older brother, Doyoung, told him to prepare to take the chinese branch of the family’s company, so he did), gets a cute little tutor who looks adorable in those glasses and makes the boy fall in love with him. Except the last part was the hardest challenge in his life.

Renjun was well aware of those rom coms. He wasn't surprised when Jeno was all smiles at him, when he leaned a little closer or said he couldn't understand something because Renjun was so pretty it was distracting. Renjun didn't even smiled when Jeno gave him flowers after three months trying to make the older boy fall in love with him or just befriend him and answer his texts. But Renjun did smile when Jeno got hammered in a party and cried saying he wanted Renjun not just because he was pretty, but he wanted Renjun because the boy was smart, caring, funny and gentle and he would be so good to him. Jeno cried more when he promised Renjun he would treat him like a king and would never, ever, do something bad to him. Renjun smiled and said “I know” and for the first time, Renjun actually hugged Jeno. Two weeks after that, they had their first kiss and were together ever since. 

They were together for almost 7 months and Jeno couldn’t be happier. Renjun was even more perfect than he fantasised before. He was super caring, always sent messages asking how was Jeno’s day and if he ate and had enough rest, and even though he wasn’t the cuddliest person on earth, he never turned Jeno down when he wanted hugs and cuddle in the weekends (and Renjun wouldn’t admit it, but it wasn’t 100% accidental when he turned around to sleep on Jeno’s chest because it was comfortable and he liked when the younger boy played with his hair). Renjun was sassy and always had an answer for everything and Jeno was happy to meet someone almost as sarcastic as his brother (needless to say, Doyoung loved Renjun more than he loved his own boyfriend and brother, but Jaehyun loved Jeno more and Jeno called Jaehyun hyung and he never did that to Doyoung, so they were okay).

The two of them agreed in keep their relationship discreet at school and just their closest friends knew about it. Donghyuck almost fainted when Renjun said he was dating Jeno, Lucas had a laughing crisis until Renjun choked him and Chenle thought he was lying until he saw the two of them making out in the furthest part of the library. Mark high fived Jeno and congratulated him for finally getting a boyfriend after pinning on him for so long. Jisung just shaked his head and mumbled “finally”. Some girls in the cheerleading team found weird when Renjun started to show up at the games and when Jeno sent him a flashing smile after he scored, but they liked Renjun after seeing him with a Moomin phone case and a box of dark chocolates waiting for Jeno after practice one day. Yerim even said “he likes strawberries and vanilla cupcakes too” one time. 

And everything really looked like a rom com, the two of them even wanted the same college and the same campus and had their whole 5 next years together figured out. Jeno would do business and try to join the SMU basketball team, and Renjun wanted to do astrophysics and work at NASA someday (Jeno laughed at that and the older boy looked at him in all seriousness and made Jeno apologise. After that, he laughed too and said he would name a new planet Moomin). Jeno convinced Renjun to stay in Seoul until they graduated college and then they would move to China together. Renjun grew up in Jilin, but he was anxious to start a life with Jeno in Hong Kong someday. 

Everything was perfect, really. So Jeno was caught a little off guard when the new boy came in. It was the first day of class in the new semester and their class hadn’t had a new kid in over 3 years, when Renjun moved to Seoul. So everybody was surprised when the boy came in. Renjun and Jeno decided to sit together in the classes they shared, and how blessed or cursed they were when the only left seat was in front of them. 

The new boy hasn’t smiled once ever since he entered the class, mumbled him name and said he came from a catholic and all boys school and bowed a little. He had dark eyes and his hair was light brown. He looked a little too good in the school uniform and a leather backpack. When he moved to sit in front of Renjun and Jeno, he saw the two boys with their mouths a little bit open in a silent gasp. That boy looked like he was a demigod or art straight out of a museum. Jeno and Renjun shared a guilt look. They both had just clearly checked the new boy out and approved, but they were still madly in love. So what did that meant? 

 

————。 ° ｡• •｡ 。 ° ———————

Huang Renjun was fucked. He wasn’t sure when he pissed the universe off, but he certainly did. He always felt like he didn’t belong anywhere, and when he moved to Seoul he was 100% sure of it. He barely could speak Korean and the other kids never really tried to befriend him. Two of his best friends were also Chinese and the other one was his neighbor, and he certainly wasn’t complaining. He felt so lucky when he met Donghyuck and found out they studied in the same school and even had the same classes. He felt a little bit better after that and he only legit felt happy and safe in Seoul after he met Jeno. He couldn’t believe the other boy actually liked him, he was the school’s golden boy and couldn’t possibly be crushing in the school’s weird kid. But it was true and Renjun loved the boy with all his heart and soul.

The two of them were pretty discreet and, even in the classes they shared, their maximum PDA was holding hands under the table. The only times they kissed in the school was in the library one time, and that was after Renjun went back to China for a week and Jeno felt like dying without the boy there, so who could actually blame him for dragging his boyfriend away from class just because he needed to be with him?. And sometimes when Renjun waited for Jeno after basketball practice, they could hug and peck each other’s cheeks, and only part of the team saw the little kiss they shared after Jeno’s victory against Pledis Uni. 

So Renjun really couldn’t understand why Na Jaemin looked so disgusted at him and Jeno. The two boys never publicly said they were dating and 90% of the school had no idea, but Jaemin knew it since the first time he saw the two of them sitting together in class. Renjun was sure Jaemin hated them, and he could understand that. He came from a catholic school, so maybe he was a bit homophobic, he never talked to anyone and nobody knew anything about him because he didn’t have any social media account. That boy was a mystery and Renjun was a little scared of him.

And that feeling wasn’t going away anytime soon, especially after their math teacher assigned them to be partners in classes and in the semester project in the first month of classes. Renjun and Jeno didn’t have math together, Renjun was in the advanced class and Jeno absolutely hated math and refused the advanced classes, even if his grades were great. He decided to take the normal classes and keep helping Mark with math. But Jaemin was in the advanced class and grunted when the teacher said they would have to be partners for the next five months. And that’s why Renjun was so utterly fucked.

Here’s the thing about Jaemin: he was gorgeous. He looked like a literal walking masterpiece and was so smart. He had advanced math, chemistry and geography, two of those classes with Renjun and geography with Jeno. He started playing in the basketball team and Jeno finally found someone as good as him and pretty much all the girls at school had a crush in him. Even though he was a mystery and never talked to anyone, he always smiled at those girls. He knew the effect he had and he was having a good time playing with that. Renjun would’ve hated him, but somehow, he didn’t. After Jeno, he started to understand those pretty boys were much more than just a cute little face, and Jaemin definitely was more than that. Renjun wanted to know the guy, but he knew it would be impossible. 

Renjun went to Jaemin after class to talk about the project, and the boy looked so bored Renjun almost apologised. They decided to meet at the library the next day and start as soon as possible with the project, Renjun knew Jaemin wanted to get rid of him the fastest he could. He just wanted to cry his insecurities to Jeno and cuddle him a bit after that, and that’s what he did. 

“Babe, he hates me so much. And I can’t understand why, we never did anything to him”, Renjun said, his voice muffled through Jeno’s sweatshirt. They were in Jeno’s bedroom, the two of them lying down in the carpeted floor. Jeno was playing with his hair and his other hand was in Renjun’s back, trying to calm his boyfriend down a little.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Junnie. You never do. That boy is weird, so don’t feel this way. Don’t blame yourself and don’t cry. You’re literally perfect, Junnie, it’s his bad he can’t see how lucky he is for having you as his partner”, Jeno said while trying to push Renjun face away from his chest. He wanted the smaller boy to look at him when he said that, because it was true. Renjun was perfect and Jaemin was dumb for not seeing that. 

Renjun kissed Jeno and that never failed to make him feel good. The first time they kissed, Renjun felt like he was flying. All his body felt so light and electrified and all he could feel was Jeno’s lips so soft against his and of one Jeno’s hands cupping his face and the other around his waist. Jeno was the first boy he ever kissed and that felt so right. Even after seven months and countless kisses, every time he kissed his boyfriend he felt lightweight, he couldn’t think of anything except how lucky he was. They kissed for an eternity, and Renjun still felt like that wasn’t enough, but he felt safer and ready to deal with Na Jaemin after that. 

Except that he wasn’t. Renjun arrived at the library half an hour earlier to get ready. He tried to do some other homeworks and froze every time he heard steps coming closer him. He knew he was getting paranoid and anxious and nothing good ever happened when he was anxious, so he tried to breathe and calm himself down. He texted Jeno and his boyfriend assured him he didn’t do anything wrong and everything was okay, it was only a school project. 

Renjun was so distracted by Jeno he didn’t notice when Jaemin arrived. The boy looked like the sun but his eyes were colder than an iceberg. Jaemin couldn’t look more unhappy to be there even if he tried. 

Renjun swallowed hard and tried to be nice and sweet. “Hey! So…” 

“Please, don’t try too hard. Lets just divide our parts of the project and don’t mess it up throughout the semester okay?” Jaemin snapped. 

Renjun just nodded and agreed to do it like Jaemin said. They divided their parts in less than 5 minutes, but at least it was a fair share and they got the parts they liked more and thought were easier to do, and as soon as Jaemin walked into the library, he was gone. Renjun packed his things and called Jeno. The only thing he needed right now was to be with the person who cared the most about him and the one who didn’t make him feel like he was nothing. 

 

————。 ° ｡• •｡ 。 ° ———————

Na Jaemin had no idea what he was doing and what he became. He couldn’t even recognise himself most of the time. The last 8 months of his life had ruined him, and he wasn’t sure if he could ever be happy again. 

He knew he was being a nightmare for Jeno and Renjun for the last 3 months. He knew it wasn’t fair to look at them like they were the worst thing on Earth every time he saw them. He knew he should be helping Renjun with their project, but he just didn’t have the strength to be around the older boy. And he knew it wasn’t so accidental when he threw the ball way too hard in Jeno’s direction in the games or when he messed up the boy’s play. He knew that. And he knew he had to change. But he just couldn’t.

He was in the new school for over three months now and he had absolutely no friends. Yes, he did smile to the girls who had a crush on him in the hallways and he would occasionally wink at one of them, but he felt nothing. He would spend the rest of day quiet, only answering the teachers and saying the bare necessary. After he was expelled from the other school, he decided he would disappear. He deleted his social media accounts (even his Instagram, and he was pretty popular there), he changed his number and stopped going to the places he liked before. He changed everything. He became a new version of himself, and he absolutely hated it. 

He thought that being friendless and trying to be cold to everybody would send a message and people would understand that he really didn’t want to be there and be with them, but somehow, people liked that mysterious facade and invited him to every single party and social event of the school. He never attended any. And he really don’t understand why he thought that coming to Lucas’s party was a good idea, but there he was. 

They were teammates and Lucas was a ball of sunshine and energy. Jaemin liked him, he reminded him of how he was a few months ago, before his life turned to shit, and he liked Lucas even more cause the boy never tried to befriend him. Lucas was nice to everybody. He always said hi to Jaemin in the hallways, always gave him space and privacy in the locker rooms when they were changing, once he gave Jaemin his pudding when he took the last one and Jaemin wanted it. So coming to his party was a really bad idea, but he felt like the owned that to Lucas after all the good things the boy did to him.

The party was crowded. Lucas was pretty popular and he was the only person in the world who could make the jocks, the school band, the weird kids, the nerds and the hot girls come to the same party and have a wonderful time together. The party was loud but it was mostly laughs and EDM music. It felt nice, even if Jaemin was standing awkwardly in the kitchen and observing the living room through the door. Some people entered the kitchen and saw him, but nobody tried to talk to him, and he appreciated that. He decided he would stay for an hour or something at the party and leave, he just wanted to see Lucas and say “great party” and he already did. So what was really stopping him to leave?

He saw the two talking to their friends and, always discreet, they were barely holding hands. Renjun always had sweater paws, and Jeno was wearing a nice leather jacket. They were standing pretty close, close enough to make people stare, but everybody was a bit drunk to even care about that. Renjun felt like he was being observed and saw Jaemin in the kitchen. Jaemin saw when he muttered something to Jeno and his friends and suddenly Jeno was staring at him with fire in his eyes. Donghyuck, Chenle and Mark were staring too, but they didn’t look as furious as Jeno. 

Jaemin decided that was the perfect moment to leave. He left his red cup in the kitchen counter and made way to the back door, but he felt someone gripping his arm. The grip was way too strong and he heard a quiet and scared “Jeno, stop” and he knew he was screwed. 

He let Jeno push him to the backyard and gulped his fear before facing the couple standing in front of him. Renjun looked terrified, but Jeno just looked mad. Jaemin tried to look as bored as ever, but he knew that would make things worse, so he just tried to look neutral.

“Nice to see you here, Jaemin. But not so nice to know you can’t stop staring at us even in a party. Don’t you have better things to do? Why do you hate us so much?”, Jeno said. Even with the furious look in his face, his voice was calm. A true CEO heir.

“Guys, I’m sorry. Really. I just noticed you two were here when I saw Renjun and I was about to leave. Actually, i still have to go, so, if you excuse me”, Jaemin tried to turn around and leave again, but this time a softer hand gripped his wrist. He turned around and saw Renjun. Jaemin had noticed this before, but now that they were a lot closer than usual, Jaemin couldn’t help but being awestruck by how handsome the smaller boy was. 

“Wait, you can’t just leave when you want to. And you’re my project partner, and even though you’re smart you never talk to me and we’re supposed to do this together. So can we please, please, talk? You kinda owe me that. Or Jeno will punch you and that’s gonna be awesome and scary, so choose wisely”, Renjun was cuter than Jaemin predicted and that was a problem.

Jaemin sighed. He knew they had to talk, he really did. In one hand, Renjun was still holding his wrist and he didn’t look mad at all. And he was the cutest little thing ever, Jaemin often caught himself staring at the boy. His eyes were so pretty and that smile… he really was something else. And Jeno looked like a god even when he could break Jaemin’s face with one punch. His nose, his chin, his eyes, the way he played with his hair when it was all sweaty after practice, he and Jaemin had the same height and Jeno was as broad as him. And the two boys thought Jaemin hated them, so he really had some things to clarify. 

He convinced the two of them they could talk, just not in the party. It was too loud, too crowded and Jaemin could feel his emotions coming back from the little box he buried them. Jeno didn’t want to agree, but Renjun, being the little angel he was, agreed they would talk in a cafe near the school after classes at Monday. 

Jaemin thought he made the right choice giving himself the weekend to get ready to talk with the two boys. He didn’t want to talk about him, what happened at the old school and why he was the way he was. But he knew he couldn’t keep everything to himself, and if Renjun just looked at him with those cute eyes and if Jeno softened a little bit he would spill it all out. He hasn’t talk to anyone about what happened ever since he left the principal’s office that Thursday and packed his things. His mom tried to talk to him, tried to make him go to therapy, nothing worked and he just shut himself even more. He couldn’t trust anyone and he didn’t understand why he felt like he could trust Jeno and Renjun with that. 

He skipped his classes Monday morning, but he waited for the two boys outside the school gates when the bell ringed that afternoon. Renjun and Jeno came together, along with their friends and Jaemin just nodded at the group. Renjun and Jeno said goodbye to their friends and so they left to the cafe. 

It was small and cozy, it had some comfortable booths and the students just ignored that place. Jaemin found it out once when he wanted to skip Literature. The class made him remember things he wasn’t ready to deal with yet, and coffee always was a good company. 

Jaemin ordered black coffee, no sugar and no cream. Renjun wanted a caramel milkshake and Jeno ordered a mocha. As soon as all of their orders were ready, they finally sat down in the furthest booth at the cafe. Jaemin hasn't talked at all and the two boys seemed anxious and uncomfortable. Jaemin sipped his coffee and decided he would say only what was necessary. His therapist would be so disappointed. 

”So, first of all”, he said, cleaning the sweat of his palms in his jeans and after a deep breath. Jeno had that ’I could kill you right here right now’ look and Renjun looked serious. ”I don't hate you. I never did and I sincerely apologize if I passed this impression to the two of you. I actually think you two are a cute couple and I think your idea of being discreet at school is cool, but everybody knows you two are together right now, actually. The way Renjun looks at you, Jeno, it's hard to ignore, and you always smile or send him a kiss after you score. People can be dumb, but not that much”. He thought that was a good start, cause Renjun looked a little bit alarmed that he wasn't being discreet anymore and Jeno just sighed. 

”Okay, but how did you know that since day one? We were just sitting together in class”, Jeno asked. 

”Oh, I just did. I used to do that too”, Jaemin said and he almost choked after that. Had he really just let that slip? How dumb could he be? He was in the verge of a panic attack and he could feel his vision darkening and his hands shaking. 

That part caught Renjun’s and Jeno’s attention and Jaemin just wanted to disappear. He hid his face in his hands and he tried to take deep breaths. All the memories, all the noises and all the feelings came back to him and it was just too much. Jaemin tried to get calm and control himself, but it was so hard. He didn’t hear the two boys getting up, but he did feel when Jeno sat down in his left side and Renjun at his right side. He felt hands touching his arms and shoulders, trying to steady him and Renjun whispering “hey, it’s alright”. It was too much and Jaemin tried so hard not to cry. 

Jaemin wanted to get up and run, never come back and ignore the two boys for the rest of his life, but he agreed when Renjun asked if he wanted to go somewhere else with less people and just breath clean air. The boys stayed by his side the entire time they walked to Renjun’s house, because it was closer and Renjun said he would make Jaemin some chamomile tea so he could relax. That was unbelievable. Less than an hour ago the couple thought Jaemin hated them and now they were walking as if they were friends or something. Wow, the power of losing control, Jaemin thought.

Renjun’s family house was small and comfy, just like the boy. It had a lot of plants and it was all white and light yellow. His furniture and neat decoration would look great in of those post about “minimalist house goals”. Jaemin sat down on the couch while Renjun went to his kitchen and Jeno just stand there watching him. Jaemin tried to wipe the tears away from the corners of his eyes and control himself. He felt all the things he hide so well coming back to the surface, so he decided to just let it go. Renjun came back with the tea and he and Jeno sat down on the floor, right in front of Jaemin. They were all quiet, but somehow it wasn’t completely uncomfortable. Jaemin looked at the boys in front of him and decided to let his heart talk. 

“I deeply apologise for my behaviour and for being a terrible project partner. We were supposed to work in this together, but I’m still not ready to let people in and just, be around anyone. Some terrible things happened to me in my old school and I decided to just, kill the person that I was and start all over, but I’m hating it”, he gulped. It was a weird feeling, to let his feelings talk. He was feeling a lot lighter and his heart wasn’t aching so much, but his voice was so quiet and he had to fight the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t look at the two boys in front of him, but he knew they were paying close attention to him and it wasn’t bad.

“What happened, Jaemin?” Renjun asked, his voice no much louder than a whisper. Jaemin took a deep breath and cleaned his hands in his jeans before speaking again.

“I used to study in an all boys school, and it wasn’t bad. I studied there for five years, he was there for three. We saw each other sometimes but we weren’t close. I wasn’t popular, but I had a lot of friends and I was always in the parties and social events and he wasn’t. He was so quiet and he and his friends were kinda nerdy, so we never really talked before. We became roommates last year and we just, I don’t know, we just clicked and things happened. The school had a policy that no ‘bad behaviour and misconducts’ were allowed, so you can imagine what types of behaviour they were talking about. So me and Hyunjin started to get closer and closer, I had a crush on him and I knew he had a crush on me, and we were pinning on each other and I wanted to be with him. We watched a movie in our dorm one time, we kissed and we started to date after that, but we had to be pretty discreet. We never walked together, we didn’t sit together in classes, our friends didn’t know each other that well, so everything was under control. He was my first love and we were good together. We studied together, we stayed up until it was too late talking, and we could talk about literally anything. He used to say my smile lighted up his world and that his favourite sound was my laugh and I used to play with his hair until he fell asleep beside me. He used to sleep in my bed basically every night and it was so nice to hold him and wake up next to him. We started to sit together in classes after a while, just like you too, and he used to hold my hand sometimes and that was our cute little secret”, Jaemin could feel the tears coming back. That was the first time he mentioned his relationship with Hyunjin to anyone. Jeno and Renjun came sit by his side and he felt one arm around his shoulder and a hand cleaning his tears. He couldn’t cry more now, and he didn’t understand why the boys were being so nice to him. 

“One day, one of the older boys decided to throw a party and we went. We had just told our friends we were dating and he was so happy that we weren’t a secret anymore. I have no idea how drunk he was, but he just told everybody at the party that we were together and he was laughing so much. It was a happy laugh, but everybody just looked so disgusted. I decided to bring him back to our dorm, but one of the boys started to talk shit about us. Some boys teamed up and started spreading gossips about us, saying that we were perverts, that Jinnie just played football to watch the other boys taking shower after practice, and soon teachers knew about us. We couldn’t sit together anymore, he was so scared all the time and he barely spoke to me in our room. I couldn’t sleep at night without knowing what he was thinking, but he shut me off. I understand him tho, he was dealing with a lot of shit and how could he deal with his problems when I was his problem and I was always there? So he left school in the middle of the semester without saying goodbye to me, he just packed his things and when I came back to the dorm after class he was gone. The next day one of the boys said that it was all my fault, that I should feel guilty for ruining his life and making him depressed and that I was nothing. We started to fight and I was so mad, so fucking mad, I lost control. I broke his nose and all his friends came punch me. When the janitor found us I was in the verge of unconsciousness. I just let the boys punch me cause I was so tired. My parents came to the school, the principal expelled me for ‘bad behaviour’ and that was it”, he was crying now. But in a way, his tears were a relief, he finally told the whole story to somebody. “So that’s why I was being a jerk to the two of you. I’m still pretty broke and I have no idea how to deal with that. I shut myself down, i don’t talk to anyone, my therapist don’t know half the story, my dad don’t talk to me anymore and I lost Hyunjin and all my friends. You two just remind me of what we used to be, what I used to be and I missed that but yeah, I don’t know what to do anymore and now I’m crying like a baby to two people who thought I hated you and was a big asshole. So I’m sorry, I really am, and I should go before I embarrass myself more”, Jaemin tried to get up, but Jeno’s grip on his shoulder was strong and Renjun was still holding his arm. 

“I’m not letting you go in this state, Jaemin. Please, please stay”, Jeno said. The boy didn’t look mad anymore, he just looked worried. Jaemin nodded and let the boys hold him like that for a while. It felt weird, but it felt so right. He never felt so comfortable with anyone so fast, and he just felt at home with Jeno and Renjun.

He cried a bit more and felt sleepy, so Renjun went to his room to grab a blanket and gave him the fluffiest pillow he had. Jaemin took a nap while Jeno played with his hair and said everything was okay and that he and Renjun weren’t mad at him, and Renjun was holding his hand. 

When he woke up, the couple was cuddling in the carpet, a blanket around them while The Little Mermaid played on the TV. They agreed to order pizza and Jaemin asked if they could start all over. Renjun said yes almost immediately and Jeno just smiled brightly. Jaemin would never understand, but he didn’t felt like he made two friends, he felt like he just found them after a long wait. 

 

————。 ° ｡• •｡ 。 ° ———————

They were in love. They didn’t know in wich part of the last 4 months it happened, but it did. They knew it all started in the afternoon Jaemin cried his eyes to them, and maybe it was official when they all went for an ice cream date one time and Jeno actually called it a date.

Renjun never thought he would love two people at once, he thought that was impossible, but he knew he loved Jeno and Jaemin so much his heart could explode.

Jeno was the happiest when he had the two of them by his side. He never thought he and Jaemin would get along so well, who would’ve thought he would fall in love with the boy when he had Renjun. But he understood why Hyunjin said Jaemin’s smile could light up the world. The first time Jaemin smiled that brightly, Jeno knew he was doomed. 

Jaemin couldn’t remember when he fell in love with the two boys. Maybe it was in one of his study dates with Renjun, when the smaller boy held his hand and giggled at him after a bad joke, or when Jeno came find them after the dates and always had coffee with him and asked how it was. Or when he and Jeno hugged after every single score in the games, and when Jeno ruffled his hair and said “well done”. He couldn’t remember if it was when they started to watch movies together every Friday night and he would talk about his insecurities and cry, but the two boys would always hold him close and say it was fine. He wasn’t sure if it happened after the first time he slept in the floor with them, Jeno cuddling Renjun and the older boy just hugged him in the middle of the night. Or maybe it was when he asked the boys what they were and they had no idea either, but they all confessed and said that, somehow, they worked out so well and one completed the other and they cried while promising to take care of each other. 

For Renjun, it was when he and Jaemin got a A+ in their project and Jaemin kissed to top of his head and said “I’m so proud of you, Junnie”, and they held hands after that. But for Jeno maybe it was when he took Jaemin out to eat pizza together and the boy looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and Jeno was sure his feelings were mutual.

But their friends would definitely say they knew they were in love after the first time they watched them sing some High School Musical songs together in the karaoke and hug after that. Maybe, just maybe, Jisung saw when Renjun sat on Jaemin’s lap and when Jeno kissed the corner of his mouth. 

It really doesn’t matter when they fell in love. For Jaemin, the only thing that actually matters is that he found peace, happiness and a home in not just one person, but two.


End file.
